


Business Time (The Executive Quickie Remix feat. JBB)

by Firelightmystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, civil war? what civil war, grim realities of bed-sharing, ignores everything post winter soldier, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/pseuds/Firelightmystic
Summary: It's late and Tony wants to sleep, but Bucky has other ideas...





	Business Time (The Executive Quickie Remix feat. JBB)

**Author's Note:**

> TS Bingo Square K5, Intercrural/Interfemoral
> 
> Thanks to Winifred Zachery for the beta, and Cami-chats for the naming hep!. Any mistakes are the product of my own rampant belligerence. 
> 
>  
> 
> One day I will write non-smut. Today...is not that day.

 

* * *

 

Tony becomes aware slowly, not quite awake, but registering bits and pieces of sensory flares. He’s hot, hot and pressed up against the unyielding firmness of Bucky’s body, obviously having been turned into the little spoon sometime during the night. Heat radiates from his neck and through his body to pool low in his groin, embers of desire slowly fanned to higher intensity in time with Bucky’s breaths, soft humid puffs that flow hotly over the sensitive patch of skin in the crook of his neck.

Tony moans as Bucky draws him closer, trembling in the curve of Bucky’s body, luxuriating in his heavy weight and warmth. Pressed together as they are, it’s impossible to miss the rigid length poking insistently against him.

Traitor that it is, Tony’s body responds eagerly, never mind that he needs to be up in a few hours for a board meeting and was actually trying to get in some decent sleep for once. Sex or sleep, sleep or sex, this dilemma is a young man’s game, and Tony isn’t too proud to admit that he’s on the wrong side of forty for this nonsense.

He wants, though, desire coiling low within him and producing an aching need that's going to need addressing very soon, the way things are heading.

Bucky mouths at his neck, pressing soft kisses to his throat, his shoulder, behind his ear. Tony moans lowly as he arches into Bucky’s embrace, letting himself sink into the warm bubble of hazy pleasure and slow teasing.

All of it, the vague impressions of a cool metal hand running over his body, the phantom memories of hungry, slow midnight kisses he’d been dreaming of that bleed into waking sensations of wet and heated devouring, all lips and tongue and Bucky taking more, more, _more_ , the faint smell of sandalwood and tobacco cologne in his nose and arousal thick in the air, all of it is _Bucky’s_ fault, and Tony would be more put out with the whole thing if Bucky hadn't so thoroughly swept him along for the ride.

Tony lets out a startled gasp as Bucky rocks against him, insistent, and _wants_ even more. He wants to sleep too, but his longing for actual rest is all but entirely supplanted by how incredibly horny he is now.

Thanks, Bucky.

Bucky sighs and makes a sleepy noise, the tip of his tongue darting against Tony’s neck, and Tony shudders. “I need you, babe.”

“Oh my God, Bucky, it’s oh-fuck thirty, _why_.” Tony’s voice is thick with sleep even as he pushes back against Bucky’s body, seeking out more.

Bucky presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck and Tony shivers.

“‘It’s your own fault for being so damn hot.” Bucky’s hand--the metal one, damn him--dips into his underwear and lightly tugs his rapidly hardening erection. Tony’s breath hitches and he goes limps against Bucky, rocking into his hand.

“I’ll be quick?” Bucky helpfully works his underwear down.

“You always say that, and you alwa-- _nngh._ ”

Tony’s words dry up in his throat as Bucky takes him firmly in hand and strokes him slowly, until he is hot and trembling and sticky. Tony rocks back, half-awake and drowning under the thick haze of pleasure Bucky creates, all half-murmured pleas and quiet whimpers as Bucky nudges his thighs apart and slides into the space he’s made for himself.

He’s hot and hard and _already so fucking slick_ as he rocks back and forth, making even more of a mess as he slides under and against Tony’s own copiously leaking erection.

“You always make the prettiest noises, doll.” Bucky pulls Tony’s head back against his chest, his flesh hand buried in his thick black hair, pulling it tight enough to register but not hurt. Not quite.

Tony’s always liked hair pulling, and Bucky’s prone to going right for the hair anyway when he’s manhandling Tony. Now is no different.

Tony’s fingers curl in tight as he claws at his sheets, breath coming hot and frantic as Bucky pumps him faster and faster until he breaks, coming in thick spurts over Bucky’s hand, on the sheets, his ragged gasps falling like an obscene accompaniment to Bucky’s own throaty growls.

Bucky’s thrusts go reckless and wild, focused on his own pleasure now, and soon enough he’s stiffening, his cock jerking and spasming against Tony’s body, hot bursts of thick come painting the inside of his thighs and mingling with his own spend.

Tony lets out a pleased hum followed by a weary sigh, clearly settling into his post-coital bliss and aiming for rest. “ _Now_ will you let me sleep?”

“For now.” Bucky laughs, low and promising, and Tony has a sneaking suspicion he will have to move quickly in the morning before Bucky gets handsy again.

Tony makes a grumpy noise as Bucky slips his underwear the rest of the way off and wipes up the worst of the mess--they’ll need long showers when they wake up for sure--before tossing it towards the vicinity of the laundry chute.

It smacks against the metal door with a low thud and flops to the floor.

“Check it out, babe. Three-pointer.”

The urge to kick Bucky right out of bed flares up, dampened only by the certain knowledge that the giant slab of super soldier plastered to his back isn't going to go anywhere if he tries.

“Go. The fuck. To sleep.”

Bucky laughs softly at Tony’s grumpy order, and Tony wriggles away, lets himself drift back to sleep with a muffled complaint about it being too hot now.

Bucky merely tucks him closer once again and digs his chin into the crook of Tony’s neck with a sleepy, sated yawn.

Tony groans miserably as he’s surrounded by radiating body heat that lands him firmly in the territory of too hot to sleep comfortably. “Hate you.”

“I’ll blow you before you go to work.”

Well then. “Love you the most, buying you an island.”

Bucky’s smug grin is damn near _audible,_ and Tony would take offense, really he would, but he’s sated and tired, and he’ll deal with it.

Later.

Tony starts to drift slowly away, gently getting lulled to sleep by Bucky’s rhythmic breathing.

...

...

The asshole starts _snoring_.


End file.
